For the First Time
by Rockstarr01
Summary: Short romance story of Tank Dempsey and my OC, Abelle Vivianne. WARNING: OC COUPLE!


For the first time in a long time, he thought taking a bath would never feel so refreshing. As Tank walked out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head, he ran his fingers through his short, stubbly hair thinking to himself as he watched her. He didn't know how to tell her, or approach her.

As Abelle sat there waiting for Ana to finish her bath, she twiddled her fingers trying to keep herself occupied.

He smiled and thought of a plan. As he walked up to her, with a grin on his face, Abelle stiffened and formed a small smile at her lips. Tank sat beside her and spoke.

"Hey there." He said.

She turned her head. "Oh..Hello there." She replied in a cheerful tone.

He sighed. "It felt so good to finally get clean."

She giggled. "I bet. I can't wait to soak in the hot water."

He chuckled. "It'll feel amazing. Trust me."

She smiled again. "I'll take your word for it."

A few seconds later, Ana came out of the bathroom and handed Abelle a towel. Abelle stood and grabbed it from her. "Thank you." Abelle said smiling.

Ana smiled back. "No problem." Tank stood and watched her as she walked down the hall out of sight. As Abelle walked through the door leading to the bathroom, Tank smacked himself on his forehead.

_God damnit! Why is it so hard to talk to her? _He thought.

Suddenly, he had noticed Abelle had left her gloves behind. He bent down to pick them up and walked into the bathroom. He looked around the room, but there was no sight of her.

He looked over and saw her clothes next to a white, faded tub. He studied it for a moment then heard footsteps. He gasped and quickly ran behind another door across the tub. He got on one knee and looked through a hole in the wood.

Suddenly, Abelle came into his vision. Her long, blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and she only wore a towel. He smiled a little bit at the fact this is the most he's seen her skin exposed. Man...was she gorgeous. Her legs were long, lean and firm. Her eyes big and bright blue. He thought to himself. _I dunno if I should be doing this. She might get angry at the fact that I'm in here. Plus...isn't this spying? Or invading her personal space?_

At that moment, he saw her drop her towel on the ground and lift her leg over into the tub, then the other then her whole body disappeared into the tub, except for her head and her shoulders. Tank's eyes widened. He smiled. _Hmm..Maybe it's not so bad after all. _

He watched her as she began to scrub through her hair with the soap that Ana had left for her. After she rinsed her hair, she began to wash her body. She lifted one of her legs up and rubbed the soap up and down her calf, then her thigh.

Tank smiled as she did so. Moments later, when she was done, she propped her legs up by putting her feet on the edge of the tub. Tank looked closer through the hole in the door and fixated his eyes on her. _What is she doing?_ He thought again.

Abelle turned her head to look behind her, then looked to her right, then to her left. After she did, she let out a sigh of content.

Tank's jaw dropped as he saw her spread her legs and reach her hand down to slide two fingers up inside of herself. Her back arched and her lips parted for an erotic moan as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

Tank blushed as well as he watched her. Slowly, a tent pitched in his pants. He felt his hand unconsciously move down to his bulge and began to massage it. As he continued to watch her, she picked up her pace and Tank, not able to hold himself any longer, unhooked his belt, pull his pants down just enough so he could begin to stroke his hard, long shaft. Abelle let out another moan but this time, of his name. When he heard this, he licked his lips and began to pick up his pace, deriving extra pleasure from hers. When he heard her begin to breathe heavily and let out an even louder moan, he bit his lower lip and let out a low constrained groan and spilled his seed all over his pants and the floor. Abelle sat in the tub for a moment then stood up, drained the water and put her towel on. Tank looked down at himself covered in his own essence and spoke out loud to himself.

"Aw fuck." Realizing what he had just done, he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Abelle jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around.

"Hello?" She said in a frightened tone.

Tank held his place, hoping she would not find him in the position he was frozen in. Abelle turned and began to gather her clothes. In the closet, Tank attempted to get up as quietly as possible but as he tried, he fell backwards and hit against the wall.

He muttered to himself. "Shit.."

Abelle jumped again. She turned towards the closet.

"Who's in there?" She asked.

Tank sat where he was again hoping she would think it's her imagination, but Abelle began to walk towards the closet.

"I know you're in there." She spoke again. As she approached the door, Tank tried to run out, but tripped over himself and landed on his face. Abelle stood there in shock.

"T-Tank?" She stuttered.

Tank slowly raised his head up to look at her in shame, then looked down at himself still covered in his essence and whispered over and over, "Shit, shit, shit…"

Abelle stood there and watched him as he swiftly stood up and turned the other way to zip up his pants and put his belt back on.

Abelle stood there and watched him then asked again, "Tank?"

He stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. "Yes?" He nearly said in a whisper.

Abelle was about ready to speak with him about this, but instead said, "I think I'm going to go…"

She turned and walked back to her clothes and began to pick them up. Tank stood there and searched for the words he had wanted to say to her, but he could not find them.

Instead, he looked up and said, "You said my name while you were…" His voice trailed off.

Abelle stood there, in awe and her eyes opened wide.

She spoke softly, "You…heard me?"

Tank smirked unintentionally and started toward her. "I was watching the entire time. Do you always think of me when you fuck?"

Abelle looked over her shoulder. "You…watched me?"

As soon as Tank approached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his once again erect manhood into her firm buttocks.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He trailed kisses up her neck.

"Well yes…most of the time…" She felt him rubbing against her.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful when you have an orgasm…"

She blushed. "I am?"

He reached down and began to rub her slit through the towel. "Mhm.."

She raised her face to meet his and placed her cheek against his. His cheeks began to flush with a wave of heat and reached for the knot of the towel.

She whispered, "Take me…"

He smiled again as he pulled off her towel slowly, picked her up and carried her to the tub again. He set her down and began to draw hot water for them. Abelle looked up at him and his gaze was locked onto her as he began to take off his jacket. Abelle looked down at herself, and feeling shy for the first time, covered her breasts. Tank pulled his shirt over his head and bent down to remove her hands from herself. He looked into her eyes and said,

"Abelle, there is no need to be coy, I've seen it all, and I like what I've seen..."

He looked down at her body. "…Scratch that. I love it. And I love you." He placed his lips on hers for a passionate kiss then stood back up to unhook his belt. She smiled and grabbed his hands lightly. She looked up at him with her eyes glistening. "Please…allow me."

Tank smiled as he watched her tug fiercely at his belt, then unzip his pants again and push down both those and his boxers down to his knees. She looked up at him and began to stroke him slowly and softly. His cheeks blushed as he moved his hips to the rhythm of her hand. He let out a groan and his eyes fluttered shut. Abelle couldn't hold herself back anymore and she bit her lip a little, then without hesitation, she enclosed her mouth over the head of his shaft. He gasped and jerked back a little.

He looked down at her and said, "Abelle, you don't have too…" But was quickly cut off by the waves of pleasure he was receiving.

She began to suck hard and slow, still stroking his shaft with her hand. He tilted his head back and began to rub his fingers through her hair. Abelle let out a sweet moan as she reached her fingers down to her opening and began to thrust them inside of herself. Tank looked down at her again and his cheeks were bright red. Without saying a word, he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulled away from her mouth and stepped into the tub with her, turning off the water. He cupped one of her breasts and began to kiss her again. She pulled away for a second, straddled him and spoke,

"Tank, mon amore, I love you. I have ever since I first met you…"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Shh I know…I have too. But for now, I just want to show you…"

He pressed his hips up a little and felt the tip of his member slightly push into her opening. Abelle began to blush again and looked down at him. He rocked his hips against hers and grabbed them lightly. She moaned.

"Tank…now…"

He continued to rock against her and panted. "What do you want baby? You have to tell me…"

She ran her fingers through her hair and bent down to whisper, "Please, make love to me, Tank."

He smirked. "I'm not taking that…you're going to have to be more specific…"

Abelle bit her lip. "I want you to fuck me…hard…"

And with that, Tank grabbed her hips tighter and thrust up into her violently. She let out a loud moan and began to roll her hips on top of him. He reached up to run his hand up her stomach, then down her back. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth for an erotic moan. Tank tilted his head back and began to pant heavily. Abelle started to do the same. As Tank began to slam into her harder, he sat up and dove his tongue demandingly into her mouth, dominating hers. Abelle wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

She whispered, "Oh Tank…I love you…"

He replied, "Abelle…I love you too…"

He leaned up a bit farther to bite and suck her neck as he rammed into her as hard as he could. Finally, he felt her walls ripple and contract around his throbbing member inside of her and couldn't hold it in. With one last hard thrust, he groaned her name and released his essence inside of her. He squeezed her tightly against him and felt her shaking a bit from his release and her pleasure as well. As he felt her breathing very heavily against his neck, he lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her luscious lips. She smiled as well he did. As they lie there for a few moments in the silence, he chuckled and finally spoke.

"We should probably get washed up before we fall asleep in here."

She looked up at him. "I've already taken my bath…it's your turn now."

He smiled. "Alright…will you please grab me a towel?"

She leaned up to kiss him. "Sure."

She stood up and wrapped her towel around herself again to dry off and she left the room to grab a clean one from the storage room. When she returned, he stood by the tub soaking wet, smelling refreshed and clean. She threw him his towel and began to put her clothes back on as well as Tank. A few moments later, they walked out of the room together. Illia and Nikolai, who were sitting outside conversing, looked up at the two who stood together.

Illia raised a brow. "What were you two doing in there?"

Tank smiled. "Oh nothing…"

Nikolai grinned. "Nooo…you two are up to something."

Abelle and Tank looked at each other and laughed.

"It was nothing…we promise." Abelle said smiling.

Tank pulled her by her waist to him as they trotted off back to the fire where the rest of the group was.


End file.
